Le Village
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella, 18 ans, a un destin tout tracé. Fille unique du chef de sa communauté, elle vit dans son village paisible et isolé dans les bois qu'elle n'a jamais quitté. Une nuit, elle ose enfreindre une règle ultime et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Elle se retrouve face à un loup géant et terrifiant mais est sauvée par un inconnu. Qui est-il, d'où vient-il? TERMINÉE
1. Chapitre 1

_Promis juré, c'était censé être un OS mais au bout de trente pages word en étant qu'au deux tiers, je me suis dit, voilà c'est une fic. Une mini je vous rassure! Trois parties prévues!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Le village**

 **Première partie**

 **PDV Bella**

Notre village n'était pas immense, c'était au départ un campement construit seize ans plus tôt. Années après années, les valeureux membres de notre communauté avaient bâti notre havre de paix. Nous jouissions d'un grand confort malgré notre isolement grâce prouesses techniques de cette fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Nous n'avions pas toujours été si prudents et isolés, mon père parlait parfois de la petite ville où la plupart des anciens vivaient, ville qui avait été pillée, dévalisée, incendiée par des malfrats avides d'or. Ils avaient emporté ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver des décombres et avaient voyagé avant de trouver ce paradis caché. Des personnes étaient mortes alors dont ma mère et mes grands-parents paternels.

Les maisons ici avaient toutes été construites à l'identique, une cuisine et un séjour, à l'étage trois chambres. Elles étaient disposées en cercle autour de l'église. Celle-ci en bois, peinte en blanche trônait au milieu de la grande place. Pour nos réunions et réjouissances, pour les débats et la résolution des rares conflits, nous avions une salle des fêtes, décorée en fonction des évènements. Les bêtes étaient parquées à l'est du village, toutes ensemble n'appartenant à personne mais à tous. Les potagers et le champ de blé représentaient la moitié du village, des granges avaient été bâties ça et là pour abriter toutes les activités nécessaires pour que nous puissions vivre en autarcie.

Ce dimanche, comme chaque deuxième dimanche de mars, nous fêtions la création de notre communauté dans ces bois. Cette célébration débutait par une grande messe, puis les discours du pasteur puis celui de mon père, shérif et maire de notre village, et se terminait par le baptême des plus jeunes membres de la communauté. Je regardais autour de moi amusée et peinée, le sermon s'éternisait, la moitié des villageois s'était assoupie. Notre pasteur, le révérend Weber, dut tousser plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de l'autre moitié qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

En tant que fille du maire, je me devais de donner l'exemple. J'avais dix-huit ans, j'avais pris la place de ma mère auprès de la communauté. J'avais du être mature trop jeune, assumer de grandes responsabilités et m'occuper de beaucoup de choses aux côtés de mon père. Les robes que je cousais ne m'étaient pas destinées, les gâteaux que je cuisinais ne finissaient pas sur ma table, les livres dont je prenais soin étaient lus par d'autres. Angela, ma meilleure amie avait aussi hérité de grandes responsabilités depuis que sa mère était morte un an plus tôt. Elle avait notamment la charge de ses petits frères, deux jumeaux adorables mais aventuriers et impertinents. Elle me manquait, nous ne pouvions quasiment plus passer de temps en dehors de nos corvées.

Notre village comptait vingt-quatre familles, nous partagions tout et chacun avait son rôle à remplir pour le bien-être de la communauté. Les femmes se dédiaient à leur famille et assuraient les récoltes tandis que les hommes pêchaient et chassaient, construisaient, réparaient et nous protégeaient. Nous vivions en bonne entente avec le village d'amérindiens au nord, les Quileute, et faisions quelque fois du commerce avec eux. Leur chef, Billy Black, était déjà venu quelque fois. Mon père m'avait confié, qu'enfants, tous les deux avaient joué ensemble et leur complicité ne s'était jamais éteinte.

Quand l'église se vida, je restai en place et attendis que notre pasteur ait terminé de discuter. Ses deux jeunes fils et sa fille restaient à ses côtés, en silence. Angela, qui savait pourquoi je m'attardais, m'adressa un sourire triste. Elle ne croyait pas que je réussirais, je me devais de tenter tout de même ma chance.

« Que veux-tu Isabella ? » soupira le pasteur en se tournant vers moi.

« Il faut que vous pardonniez à Tyler. »

« Il restera puni encore deux semaines. » me répliqua-t-il, énervé de m'entendre encore lui demander la même chose depuis trois jours.

« C'est un jour de fête, les familles ne devraient pas être séparées. Vous savez comme sa mère et son père sont accablés. »

Il refusa de m'écouter davantage et sortit en direction de notre grande salle des fêtes où le banquet avait déjà commencé.

« Seigneur, protégez-nous, insufflez la clémence à notre pasteur. » priai-je avant de quitter l'église.

Valery, la sœur aînée de Tyler me héla. Je lui fis non de la tête et elle retourna au banquet, dépitée.

« Ne l'embête plus ! me houspilla mon père quand je rentrai dans la salle. Le pasteur a agi pour le bien de tous y compris celui de Tyler. »

« Père, je comprends nos règles mais ne peut-on pas faire preuve de compréhension ? Lui et Samantha sont fiancés après tout. »

« Ce qu'ils ont fait est une atteinte à la morale, la sentence a été prononcée et il n'y a rien à faire. Dois-je te rappeler ta place et la mienne ? Je suis l'autorité dans ce village, si tu ne cesses d'interférer je n'aurais plus aucun crédit. »

« Pardon Père. »

Tyler et Samantha s'étaient isolés à l'orée de la forêt pour s'embrasser, c'était à mes yeux une erreur mais pas un péché et encore moins un crime. Aux yeux de tous, non seulement ils avaient enfreint les règles de pudeur mais ils s'étaient aventurés au-delà de nos frontières surveillées. Ils s'étaient mis délibérément en danger. Je me sentais coupable car c'était moi qui les avais découverts et si j'avais simplement détourné le regard, si je n'avais pas envié leur amour, je n'aurais pas parlé si fort pour leur dire de rentrer chez eux, M. Young ne m'aurait pas entendue. Il était sorti et avait vite compris ce qu'il s'était tramé, tout s'était enchaîné si vite et je n'avais rien pu faire.

 **_oOo_**

Deux heures après le coucher du soleil, je terminai enfin mes corvées. Mon père venait de se coucher, je l'entendais déjà ronfler. Je me glissai hors de la maison, un panier plein des restes du banquet. Tyler était enfermé dans une cabane en guise de prison, personne n'avait le droit d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Je risquais beaucoup mais ma conscience ne me laissait plus en paix.

Le jeune homme était couché au sol, le front en sueur. La veille il avait plu de longues heures et fait si froid que la plupart des gens avaient vite fait leurs besognes et s'étaient enfermés chez eux. Son père m'avait garanti que Tyler serait protégé du froid mais en pénétrant dans la cellule, je découvris que le prisonnier était dans le plus grand dénuement. Je me saisis de la couverture que j'avais empaquetée et aidai le jeune homme à s'allonger sur la paillasse. Je ne parvins pas à le réveiller totalement, il but et mangea tout en délirant.

Je sortis de la sauge de ma poche, j'en avais écrasé plus tôt pour Mme Cope, notre voisine qui souffrait de migraines et la lui fis avaler. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps, quand Tyler me parut plus calme, je quittai la cabane. J'entendis alors des voix approcher, sans doute des fêtards en quête d'un peu d'air frais. Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de reculer vers les bois. Je m'y enfonçai à vingt mètres environ en maudissant ma robe rouge si voyante. Je dus m'allonger sur la mousse humide et attendre. Je grelotai malgré mon châle, j'avais désormais peur de bouger, peur d'être vue. J'aurais dû attendre le milieu de la nuit pour sortir.

Il aurait pu se passer une heure ou un quart d'heure, mes yeux étaient lourds, mes muscles douloureux. Je crus donc rêver en voyant deux pupilles jaunes, deux pupilles qui n'étaient pas humaines. Un loup gigantesque s'approcha de moi, quand il passa sous une trouée, la lune éclaira sa fourrure rousse. La peur me coupa la parole et les jambes, je tremblais plus fort. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée par ma peur, et entamai un de mes versets préférés de la sainte bible.

Le souffle rauque de la bête s'éloigna soudain de moi, il fit place à des grognements terribles. Un instant après, j'étais enfermée dans de la glace et le vent fouettait mon visage. J'ouvris un œil et défaillis en voyant les arbres défiler autour de moi, il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était moi qui allais trop vite. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, mon esprit s'embruma, je m'évanouis sans un bruit.

Je me réveillai en recevant un peu d'eau sur mes joues. Une seconde seulement j'oubliai ce que j'avais vu dans les bois, je souris en reconnaissant la douceur de mes draps et apercevant la poupée en chiffon qui trônait sur ma table de chevet.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je sursautai, un homme se tenait debout devant ma fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse. La lumière de ma lampe à huile me cachait les traits de son visage. Le seul détail que je pus noter était ses cheveux en bataille. Une chose était certaine, cet homme n'était pas de mon village et il n'avait surtout rien à faire dans ma chambre.

Mon dieu, si mon père le voyait !

« Que s'est-il passé après ? Où est la bête? » demandai-je en rougissant.

« Vous avez failli être mangée par le grand méchant loup, et il s 'est enfui. » répondit-il d'un ton léger.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Personne, je voulais juste être certain que vous n'aviez rien. »

« C'est vous qui m'avez ramenée chez moi, devinai-je. Merci beaucoup. »

« Adieu. »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba l'embrasure.

« Attendez ! »

Il avait disparu, je me précipitai hors de mon lit et me penchai à mon tour à la fenêtre, aucune trace dans la nuit claire de mon sauveur. En me recouchant bien au chaud, j'inspirai, soulagée et fus frappée par une odeur nouvelle. Ma chemise embaumait comme l'étranger, mes cheveux aussi conservaient sa fragrance, je n'avais rien senti de plus enivrant.

 **_oOo_**

« Tu t'es encore trompée, Isabella. » me réprimanda Mme Cope.

Elle me retira de la main la longue aiguille et m'ordonna de ne plus m'approcher du métier à tissu. J'allai en cuisine, Angela s'empressa de me tirer vers elle. Elle devait éplucher une trentaine de légumes et de fruits, elle me donna un couteau puis se mit à parler du dîner qui aurait lieu ce soir. La Pâques était une fête très importante pour notre communauté pieuse, et pour fêter la résurrection du Christ, les villageois avaient pour habitude d'annoncer officiellement les naissances à venir et les fiançailles.

« Benjamin parlera à mon père avant le déjeuner. Ce soir je serais fiancée ! » se décida-t-elle à m'annoncer.

« Comme je suis heureuse pour toi ! »

Je ne pouvais pas être étonnée, Benjamin Cheney était amoureux de ma meilleure amie depuis qu'ils avaient dix ans. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleur mari pour Angela.

« Isabella, fais attention ! » s'écria-t-elle à la seconde où le couteau s'enfonça dans ma paume.

« Ça n'est pas grave, ça n'est pas profond. » la rassurai-je en me levant.

Je plongeai ma main dans un baquet d'eau, appliquai un torchon sur la blessure et après avoir encore félicité mon amie, je me rendis chez le docteur. Je serrai les dents quand il désinfecta la coupure et me banda la main fermement.

« Il faudra recoudre si ça s'infecte. Enfin, tu le sais déjà. »

J'étais coutumière des blessures, heureusement jamais graves. Mon père me retrouva quand je sortis de chez le médecin, il me demanda pour la centième fois depuis un mois pourquoi j'étais devenue encore plus maladroite et tête en l'air. Cette commère de Mme Cope intervint en rappelant que l'amour était capable de faire tourner les têtes des jeunes filles les plus vertueuses. Ce fut comme un choc pour mon père et moi, lui cherchait forcément quel garçon avait eu l'audace de me courtiser sans son consentement, moi je craignais qu'il ne me surveille de près.

Depuis deux semaines, je veillais tard le soir et fouillais du regard la forêt mystérieuse. En septembre dernier, le chef indien, Billy Black, nous avait parlé des dangers de la forêt, de démons buveurs de sang et d'autres avec des fusils très sophistiqués. Lui-même avait été blessé par un démon et depuis il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il utilisait une chaise roulante pour se déplacer. Il avait aussi raconté une légende de leur tribu sur des loups géants qui les protégeaient et qui nous protégeraient aussi.

Depuis deux semaines, j'avais remis en cause les croyances de Billy. Pour moi, la forêt regorgeait de loups sanguinaires et de héros. Je pensais souvent à mon héros, mon sauveur. J'avais gardé jalousement son odeur sur ma chemise, cachée dans ma chambre, je la humais chaque nuit avant de m'endormir. Dans mes songes, je passais de la terreur à la volupté, face au loup puis dans les bras de mon sauveur.

La journée de la Pâques se passa comme chaque année, les fiançailles d'Angela furent annoncées ainsi que la naissance à venir de trois enfants. Tyler, qui venait d'être libéré, était encore très affaibli par son isolement, Samantha et Valery se relayaient pour l'aider à marcher et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il me remercia de l'avoir aidé et me jura encore qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Sa fiancée, elle, ne m'avait jamais vraiment appréciée mais depuis que je les avais interrompus, elle me haïssait.

Ce soir-là, j'eus une bonne raison de rester éveillée, je dansais joyeusement avec les jeunes filles plusieurs heures. Mon père ne me quittait pas des yeux, je savais qu'il pensait à ma mère. Je n'avais jamais eu que quelques phrases sur elle, elle s'était sacrifiée pour me protéger et avait été lâchement tué par les brigands. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi mon père ne s'était pas remarié, moi la première. Ma mère n'aurait surement pas voulu le voir si seul.

« Rentrons mon enfant. » me dit mon père un peu avant vingt-deux heures.

« Je voudrais encore rester avec Angela. » protestai-je joyeusement, pour le faire céder.

« D'accord, mais accompagne-moi. »

Mon instinct ne me trompa, il m'interrogea sur mes fréquentations, chaque garçon de mon âge, et il n'y en avait que quatre, fut passé en revue.

« Tu pourrais réfléchir à Eric Yorkie. »

C'était le pire des quatre, je ne répondis rien et pressai le pas.

« Billy est venu me voir la semaine dernière. Il pense que son fils et toi pourriez vous entendre. »

« Mais… son fils n'est pas du village. »

« Si il est prêt à se plier à nos règles, je n'y verrais pas d'objections. »

« Je suis encore jeune, je ne pense pas au mariage. » plaidai-je.

« Je comprends, nous le rencontrerons à l'été, qu'en dis-tu ? Jacob a un an de moins que toi mais il est grand et fort. Il aide beaucoup son père. »

« Bien Père. »

Il me fit promettre de revenir avant minuit et me regarda repartir vers la grande place. Je me ravisai au dernier moment et quittai le sentier pour retourner dans la forêt. J'étais à trois cent mètres de l'endroit où j'avais fait face au loup et les souvenirs de cette nuit me paraissaient désormais improbables. J'avais rêvé la bête et l'ange, le cauchemar et le rêve n'étaient pas réels. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être ? J'y restai quelques minutes à scruter l'obscurité, à décrypter les mille et un sons de la nature endormie.

« Bonsoir Isabella. »

Cette voix ! Ça n'était pas un rêve, il était là !

« J'ignore encore comment tu t'appelles. » répliquai-je en me tournant vers l'ange qui émergeait des arbres..

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi, cette nuit la lune jouait à se cacher derrière les nuages et je ne pus distinguer les traits de mon sauveur. Quelle déception.

« Tu es blessée. » dit-il alors que j'avais ma main bandée cachée sous mon châle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » le questionnai-je de plus en plus charmée par sa voix.

Cette nuit je n'étais pas effrayée, je ne fermerais pas les yeux, je ne m'évanouirais pas. Cette nuit je ne laisserais pas mon rêve s'enfuir.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Montre-toi. » quémandai-je.

Il parcourut la distance trop lentement à mon goût et se stoppa à moins d'un mètre. Je le détaillai fascinée, il était plus jeune que je ne l'aurais cru. Je tentais de mémoriser ses traits fins, l'opale de ses yeux, la ligne de ses lèvres, la courbe de ses mâchoires. Il était splendide, tellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si il était seulement humain. Sa peau me parut si claire, ses yeux trop dorés, la faible lumière de l'astre le déguisait. J'inspirai plus profondément que nécessaire, captant son arôme.

« Le loup n'est pas là. » m'apprit-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Était-il dangereux ? »

« Évidemment, mais il n'en avait pas après toi. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il ne répondrait pas à cette question-ci non plus, ne répondrait pas non plus aux autres qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

« Ta voisine sait que tu n'es pas retournée à la fête, elle va sortir dans quelques secondes. »

« Tu restes ? » m'enquis-je, angoissée à l'idée de le voir déjà parti.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il.

Je courus vers chez moi et m'assis sur la balançoire. Comme mon sauveur l'avait prédit, Mme Cope me débusqua.

« Tu ne retournes pas t'amuser ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, mon père toussait beaucoup, je vais le veiller. »

« Ai-je eu raison ce matin ? Un garçon est responsable de ta rêverie ? »

« Aucun garçon du village. » répondis-je honnêtement, mes pensées tournées vers le seul garçon qui avait éveillé mon cœur.

Ma voisine me souhaita bonne nuit, dès qu'elle disparut à droite de la maison, mon sauveur sortit des bois et marcha gracieusement vers moi. La lampe accrochée au porche me permit de le voir encore plus distinctement. Ses vêtements étaient très élégants, une chemise et un pantalon taillé sur mesure même si je n'en avais jamais de tel auparavant, ses chaussures me laissèrent perplexes, je n'en avais jamais vu de telles.

« Dis-moi ton nom. » m'impatientai-je, avant de rire de ma propre inconvenance.

« Edward. »

Je répétai son prénom plusieurs fois dans ma tête, je le ferais de vive voix une fois seule.

« Tu es magicien ? »

Ce fut son tour de rire.

« Magicien ? »

« Voyant alors, décidai-je. Comment as-tu su pour Mme Cope ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire. »

« Très bien, excluons le comment de ce don, concédai-je. Dis-moi ce que font les Peterson, leur maison est face à la mienne. »

« Ils se disputent au sujet de leur fils qui a volé le chapeau de Mme Griff ce soir. »

« Dis-moi les secrets des gens de ce village. » demandai-je encore.

« À la condition que tu me révèles tes secrets. »

« Je n'en ai pas, ma vie est un livre ouvert, un livre pas très passionnant d'ailleurs. »

Comment en étais-je arrivée à lui raconter tout de mes journées, de mes rares loisirs, de mes souvenirs d'enfance, de mes corvées, de mes discussions avec Angela, des journées d'hiver trop nombreuses et des rares rayons de soleil en été ? Lui, partagea bien des anecdotes, je m'en lassai rapidement, ne voulant plus entendre un mot sur les querelles des couples, les manigances pour cacher à son compte de la nourriture ou encore les farces des enfants.

« Es-tu heureuse ici ? » me demanda-t-il quand le ciel se mit à rosir.

« Je crois. »

« Que veux-tu de plus ? Je promets de ne jamais dévoiler tes secrets. »

« J'ai envie de voir le monde, me confiai-je. Ils disent que le mal y règne et que nous devons nous protéger, mais je suis curieuse. »

« Ils ? »

« Mon père, le révérend, les adultes. »

« Je vois. » lâcha-t-il, tendu.

« Edward, dis-moi si ils ont raison. »

« Le monde est vaste et la nature est magnifique. »

« Et les hommes ? »

« L'humanité recèle de trésors et de dangers. Je ne saurais pas te dire si ils ont raison. »

« Es-tu heureux ? » le questionnai-je à mon tour.

« Oui, depuis peu. » murmura-t-il comme choqué par sa propre réponse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Le jour se lève, ton père va bientôt se lever. »

« Ne te défile pas encore. »

« Je ne veux pas te mentir. »

Il regarda à l'est, mal à l'aise. Le soleil apparaissait de l'autre côté de ma maison, mon père l'avait bâtie ainsi pour être réveillé à l'aube.

« Te reverrai-je ? » osai-je en rougissant.

« Tu ne devrais pas le vouloir. »

Non je ne devrais pas mais j'en avais envie. Edward me fascinait et me fascina encore plus quand la lumière du jour alluma sa chevelure de bronze et ses yeux de miel.

« Edward... Reviens vite. »

Il revint chaque nuit durant dix-neuf jours, il m'obligeait ensuite à dormir, minuit était la limite. Son odeur entêtante s'était accrochée à mon lit, à la chaise d'osier dans le coin de ma chambre, à ce coussin qu'il attrapait parfois en me parlant de la ville d'où il venait, des forêts de l'Amazonie ou des plaines glacées de Canada qu'il avait parcourues. Quand un soir je lui demandai comment il avait pu tant voir en paraissant si jeune, il réalisa qu'il s'était livré plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention et ne répondit plus.

« Je ne fais que passer ce soir. » annonça-t-il la vingtième nuit, restant accroché à l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

« Tes yeux sont noirs. » remarquai-je, admirative.

« Je reviens dans quelques jours. »

« D'accord, fais attention à toi. »

« Tu me voles ma réplique. » me reprocha-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil amusé.

Je m'étais approchée pour lui parler et prise d'un élan de courage, je levai ma main vers son visage et la posai sur sa joue.

« Ta peau est si douce. » le complimentai-je, grisée.

Il partit rapidement, comme si je l'avais brûlé et je me maudis les six jours et les six nuits qui suivirent. La froideur de sa peau, l'étrange et changeante couleur de ses yeux, la pâleur de son teint, sa capacité à entendre les gens à travers l'espace faisait de lui un être à part, un être dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, un être que mon père n'accepterait jamais.

Dans notre village, on cultivait la normalité, être différent était mal perçu. Quand Mme Yorkie avait tissé une nappe multicolore, le révérend avait insisté pour qu'elle ne s'en serve jamais, pas même chez elle.

 **_oOo_**

« Isabella. » m'appela mon étrange ami alors que je me glissai dans mes draps, achevant mon agonie des six derniers jours.

« Edward ! Tu es revenu ! »

Je me précipitai vers lui, il m'accueillit en riant tout bas et je me blottis contre lui. Ces six jours sans le voir, sans l'entendre, en devant me contenter de me souvenir de lui avaient été trop longs mais édifiants. J'avais déjà des soupçons avant, mais je m'y étais résolue depuis. C'était donc ça l'amour, avais-je vite réalisé.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, Isabella. » murmura-t-il en inspirant, le nez dans mes cheveux.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé mon prénom mais mon père insiste. »

« As-t un surnom ? »

« Ma mère me surnommait Bella. » lui appris-je.

« Bella, ça te va bien mieux, tu as raison. »

Je rougis en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, c'était une caresse à mes oreilles. J'aimais tant dire son prénom à lui, je le faisais avec dévotion et refuserais toujours de lui trouver un surnom car son prénom était parfait. Quand j'étais seule, je le gémissais en imaginant dormir chaque nuit avec lui, l'embrasser passionnément comme j'avais vu le faire Tyler et Samantha. Toute une vie serait trop courte pour lui donner tout et le chérir.

« Où es-tu allé ? » voulus-je savoir.

Il serra les mâchoires, inquiet et mal à l'aise, c'était le signe qu'il s'agissait là d'une information qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager. Que me cachait-il ? Sa vie semblait si différente de la mienne, je ne savais rien de précis, rien que l'essentiel, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, sa passion pour la musique et la littérature. Je devinais la tendresse qu'il nourrissait pour sa famille et rêvais de la mériter aussi.

« Un jour je découvrirai ton secret. » jurai-je.

« N'essaie pas, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Alors donne-moi autre chose. » demandai-je, en prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Sans plus me taire, sans plus me cacher, sans plus écouter les règles dictées par le pasteur, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, collant ainsi mon corps au sien. Je tendis mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Edward devait se douter que l'accueillir dans ma chambre chaque soir n'était pas anodin, il savait que je n'avais jamais regardé un autre avec intérêt. Il était un garçon bien, il se doutait que nous enfreignions les règles mais il s'agissait d'amour non de luxure. Notre péché serait pardonné si il me choisissait pour femme, nos fautes seraient oubliées si il m'épousait.

« Je ne peux rien te donner, Bella. » soupira-t-il, son regard plus dur.

Moi qui avais déjà préparé des larmes en pensant recevoir mon premier baiser, elles sortirent de désespoir et de honte. Mes rêves s'effondraient, ma vie ne rimerait plus à rien si je n'étais pas à lui ! Pourquoi se montrait-il cruel ?

« Tu joues avec moi, grondai-je. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? »

« Bella, je te promets, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je ne suis pas- »

« Tu es tout ce que je veux Edward, tout. Jamais je n'aurais passé tant de temps avec toi, dans ma chambre qui plus est, si je n'avais pas des sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux rien y faire, je t'ai- »

« Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. » m'interrompit-il.

« Regarde-moi. » le suppliai-je tandis qu'il réussissait trop facilement à s'échapper de mes bras.

« Je ne voulais pas laisser les choses aller si loin, pardon. »

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plait ! »

« Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. » blasphéma-t-il.

J'allai m'assoir sur le fauteuil d'osier et passai mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, je méritais des réponses. Pourquoi un jeune homme transgresserait tant de règles pour juste faire souffrir une jeune fille ? Pourquoi mettrait-il en danger mon honneur pour discuter seulement ? L'amour était simple et pur, ne le comprenait-il pas ? S'il me quittait à tout jamais, il emporterait mon cœur et mes joies.

« Ne me laisse pas ici. » soufflai-je.

« Ton père se réveille. C'est mieux ainsi, pardonne-moi. Oublie-moi, Bella. Adieu. »

Il me sembla sentir ses lèvres froides sur mon front, tout me parut flou à cet instant.

« Edward. » murmurai-je désespérée après qu'il ait sauté par la fenêtre.

Mon père frappa alors à ma porte puis entra.

« Isabella, que fais-tu en pleurs et la fenêtre ouverte ?! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt inquiet.

« Père, je voudrais tant- »

« Quoi, dis-moi. »

Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire que le seul garçon que je voulais m'avait rejetée, qu'il vivait dans une ville aux mœurs décadentes selon les critères du révérend. Mais je voulais parler d'amour.

« Je... Parle-moi de maman. »

« Isabella, il est tard. »

« Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas? » insistai-je.

« Pourquoi tu en doutes ? »

« Quand je parle d'elle, je sais qu'elle te manque mais tu lui en veux aussi. »

« Elle... Elle aurait du m'écouter et rester avec toi... »

Sa voix mourut, ses yeux rougirent. Il repensait à cette journée terrible de l'attaque de notre premier village.

« Couche-toi mon ange. » m'ordonna-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçai et me cachai sous la couverture, il me sourit et me laissa avec mon premier et dernier chagrin d'amour.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Edward, comment pouvait-il croire cela possible ? En quoi était-il incompatible avec moi ? Il n'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait mais n'avait pas non plus dit le contraire. Après tout c'était lui qui était venu à moi, lui qui avait voulu me connaître et me comprendre, lui qui se cachait derrière son secret.

Ma décision était prise, je m'habillai chaudement, emportai ma lampe à huile et quittai la maison. Les loups ne me faisaient plus peur, je devais retrouver Edward et lui dire que je l'aimais, lui prouver que j'étais prête à le suivre.

Je marchai longtemps avant de tomber sur un large sentier dans la forêt, je continuai encore un peu plus avant de découvrir une route noire. Jamais encore je n'avais vu une route si dure, sûrement elle menait à la ville la plus proche où Edward vivait.

Un bruit terrible retentit derrière moi, j'eus à peine le temps de me pousser de la route. Un engin métallique sur roues passa devant moi, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit et une jeune fille m'invectiva. Je la regardai ahurie, ne comprenant pas chaque mot.

L'engin finalement recula pour se stopper face à moi.

« Mais tu sors d'où ? »

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. »

« Moi c'est Jessica Stanley, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit ? Et ces quoi ces fringues ? »

« Je dois aller à Forks. » dis-je en jetant des regards

« Ouais... Allez monte. »

Je regardai autour de moi sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle parut mécontente, elle sortit de l'engin et me prit la main. Je ne comprenais pas comment sans chevaux elle pouvait se déplacer avec cette carriole recouverte de métal.

« Sérieusement, tu sors d'où ? » me dit Jessica.

« De mon village. »

« Attends ! Tu as dit que tu t'appelles Swan ? De la famille de Charlie Swan ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en pouffant entre chaque mot ou presque.

« C'est mon père. »

Elle me sourit et s'excusa, elle me promit que je n'étais pas la cause de son hilarité. Elle me fit plusieurs compliments sur ma robe et mes bottines, elle portait un pantalon et une veste bien trop moulants. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel et j'étais gênée pour elle.

« Et que viens-tu faire à Forks ? »

« Je dois retrouver Edward et lui dire que je l'aime. » lui confiai-je, retrouvant le sourire.

« Edward ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Décris-le. »

« Beau comme un dieu, grand, tendre, drôle, intelligent, bien élevé. »

« Le début de ta description me fait penser à Edward Cullen qui est dans mon lycée mais tendre, drôle et bien élevé, j'ai un doute. »

« Edward Cullen. » répétai-je.

« Ouais, il vit avec sa famille, une histoire un peu bizarre si tu veux mon avis. Je vais t'emmener chez moi d'abord. T'inquiète, on va le retrouver ton prince charmant. »

* * *

 _J'ai commencé cet OS il y a des mois, comme beaucoup d'autres qui attendent une étincelle dans mon cerveau surchauffé pour que je le termine. Je me suis inspirée du film du même nom pour cette histoire, "Le Village" de Shyamalan... (avec notamment la deuxième Victoria mais je l'avais regardé à cause de Joaquin Phoenix) j'avais adoré ce film._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, et vos réactions!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et suivi/favori, voici la deuxième partie avec quelques explications donc et un PDV d'Edward._

* * *

 **Le Village**

 **Deuxième partie**

 **PDV Edward**

Alice ne cessait de m'appeler, je ne répondrais pas. J'en avais assez de jouer avec le feu et d'avoir de l'espoir. Je devais laisser Isabella tranquille, quoiqu'en disent les visions de ma soeur.

Pourquoi avais-je, nuit après nuit, voulu connaître Bella ? Je l'avais aimée au premier regard, pourquoi donc avais-je cherché à l'aimer davantage ? Je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, j'étais un monstre de la pire espèce et Bella une innocente jeune fille vivant dans un village de fous qui refusait le progrès. J'avais envie de la voir dans cet autre monde moderne, loin des mensonges de son père. Je rêvais surtout de la voir dans mon monde à moi, incassable, éternelle, à mes côtés. Folie !

J'hésitai à rentrer chez nous, je n'y trouverais que les reproches de Rosalie, les moqueries d'Emmett, la compassion de Jasper, l'impatience d'Alice de rencontrer Bella. Le pire était les pensées pleines d'espoir d'Esmé et celles, fières, de Carlisle.

Je n'aurais jamais dû revoir Bella, je l'avais laissée m'approcher parce que j'étais égoïste et masochiste, parce que son sang qui chantait pour moi n'était plus mon problème numéro un. Non, je devais faire face à une autre soif, à un autre besoin, c'était purement humain et si déroutant.

Ces nuits passées auprès de Bella resteraient à jamais les plus belles de mon existence, elle me croyait parti à minuit, dès qu'elle s'endormait, je me glissais de nouveau dans sa chambre et je prenais son châle dans les mains et m'intoxiquais de son odeur. Mes journées au lycée puis en chasse n'étaient plus qu'un prélude sans attraits à des nuits de délicieuses tortures.

Je n'avais pas voulu tenter le diable quand elle avait eu ses règles, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que laisser s'écouler son flux et le monstre aurait pu ressurgir à tout instant. Ce furent les six jours les plus longues de mon existence.

Ses confidences et mes mystères, nos rires et nos regards, ses rougissements et sa pureté avaient fait éclore les sentiments les plus beaux dans mon cœur si noir. Persuadé que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer, surtout pas elle, j'avais eu l'excuse d'être son ami. Mais elle me voulait, même sans entendre ses pensées je le savais, elle me l'avait déjà dit dans son sommeil, dans ses regards, dans ses mots teintés de tendresse. J'étais le monstre le plus chanceux du monde, si chanceux d'être aimé par la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

Je ne pourrais jamais la croire malhonnête, la force de son amour pour moi était évidente, j'avais insulté ses sentiments en sous-entendant qu'elle pourrait m'oublier. Les humains oubliaient leurs blessures avec le temps, ils oubliaient leurs sentiments et ne gardaient que des regrets. Bella avait grandi dans les mêmes croyances que moi à l'époque où j'étais humain. Elle était amoureuse de moi, elle attendait un mariage et j'aurais tellement aimé le lui offrir.

 _Edward !_

Alice et Jasper m'avaient traqué, lui me submergea de peur si bien que je m'arrêtai sur place.

« Arrête ça. » ordonnai-je.

« Je ne fais qu'amplifier ta propre peur de la perdre. »

« Je l'ai déjà perdue ! » m'écriai-je.

« Edward, elle est à Forks ! » intervint ma sœur.

« Comment ça à Forks ? »

« Elle a quitté son village pour te retrouver, je l'ai vu monter dans la voiture de Jessica Stanley. »

« Tu arrives à la voir de nouveau ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, à croire que la proximité avec les loups empêchait mon don. Maintenant tout est clair. »

« Bella... »

Bella était à Forks, elle était sûrement en état de choc, je devais la retrouver et lui expliquer en douceur. Sur tous les habitants de cette bourgade, il avait fallu qu'elle rencontre la pire des pimbêches du lycée.

Je n'avais couru qu'une fois aussi vite, c'était le jour où ce sale cabot m'avait poursuivi. J'avais pisté l'odeur de Bella, je l'avais traquée et l'aurais attaquée si le loup n'avait pas surgi. J'étais reparti bredouille en mobilisant ma conscience et l'amour pour ma famille, si j'avais brisé la trêve, Carlisle aurait été si déçu et j'aurais mis en péril nos vies. Ce loup avait sauvé Bella et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier, mais lui aussi avait été imprudent. Il s'était montré à la fille sous prétexte de l'effrayer pour son propre bien. J'aurais pu le tuer pour ça, j'avais enlevé Bella, lui ravissant son moment d'amusement. Lui n'avait pas pu nous suivre, il aurait été vite repéré.

Lorsque j'étais retourné chez moi, Carlisle m'avait prévenu que cette incartade serait la seule tolérée par les Quileute. N'ayant pas juré moi-même, je m'étais dédouané de cet accord nouveau et avait revu ma tentation pour enfin réaliser qu'elle était bien plus que du sang oh combien appétissant.

J'arrivai à temps chez Jessica, elle tentait de convaincre Bella de rentrer chez elle téléphoner à sa famille et se heurtait à un mur d'incompréhensions. Je n'étais pas mécontent de voir Jessica pâlir quand je hélai Bella. La femme que j'aimais courus vers moi en souriant et en pleurant. Je la serrai délicatement contre moi puis pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Je ne comprends rien, Edward. » me confia-t-elle.

« Viens. »

Jessica n'en revenait pas, elle avait si souvent fantasmé sur moi au point de me dégoûter. Voilà qui pourrait lui faire enfin comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

J'emmenai Bella, nos mains soudées, jusqu'à la route et après m'être assuré que personne ne pourrait nous voir, je la portais comme une jeune mariée et courus à petites foulées. Bella n'avait cessé de pleurer, sa terreur, ses questions et notre scène d'adieu ne lui laissaient pas de répit.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non. » mentit-elle.

Je pris la décision d'emmener Bella dans la clairière, où avant de la rencontrer, j'aimais passer mon temps libre. Je pris aussi la décision de demander à Alice d'apporter des couvertures. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard trois grosses couvertures et de quoi manger nous attendaient dans la clairière et plus aucune trace de ma sœur.

« Tu dois te sentir perdue. » murmurai-je en posant doucement Bella sur l'une des couvertures.

« Jessica dit que je... que le village est... »

« Ton village existe, peu de gens en connaissent l'existence mais il y a des rumeurs sur une communauté hippie qui se cache dans les bois. »

« Hippie ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

Ses paupières se fermaient de plus en plus souvent, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir en pleine forêt. Je la laissai s'endormir dans mes bras puis l'emmenai chez nous. Le sentiment si intense qui me gagna quand je la couchai dans mon lit était inédit, j'étais à la fois excité, fier, nerveux, et plus que tout amoureux.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demanda Carlisle depuis le salon.

« Je ne sais pas, son père se réveillera et ne la trouvera pas. Il remuera ciel et terre pour la récupérer. »

« Il pensera que Renée les a retrouvés. »

« Sans doute et je n'ai pas besoin d'Alice pour deviner que Jessica Stanley va mettre au courant la moitié de la ville dès demain matin. »

Je demandai à ma sœur si prévenir Charlie discrètement épargnerait des drames.

« Pas pour Bella, se désola-t-elle. Elle va en vouloir à son père et lui va la renier. Mais son avenir est clair, elle a déjà décidé de rester avec toi. Elle croit que tu l'aimes. »

« Je l'aime. » murmurai-je en caressant la joue de mon adorée.

« Edward, tu devrais laisser Charlie Swan s'expliquer avec elle demain matin. » intervint mon père.

« Elle refusera de voir son père. » indiqua ma sœur.

« Par téléphone alors, décidai-je. Je ne veux pas la forcer. Peux-tu contacter Renée Swan ? »

« À la première heure demain matin, c'est promis. »

Carlisle partit jusqu'au village pour déposer une lettre au père de Bella. Il l'attendrait derrière chez lui à son réveil. Esmé apporta des vêtements à elle et une trousse de toilette complète dans ma chambre.

« Pauvre enfant. » dit-elle en s'approchant de mon lit.

« Elle va s'enfuir, elle préféra retourner dans son village plutôt que m'accepter. » prédis-je, le cœur brisé.

« Tu la sous-estimes. »

« Non, j'espère sincèrement pour son bien qu'elle me fuira, qu'elle me haïra. Je ressens l'amour qu'elle me porte, elle se doute que je ne suis pas normal et l'a accepté. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? » s'étonna ma mère.

« Oui... en dormant. »

Chaque nuit que j'avais passée auprès d'elle sans qu'elle le sache, Bella avait parlé de moi. Elle me disait que j'étais beau encore plus en dedans, qu'elle brûlait de réchauffer ma peau froide, que je méritais d'être heureux.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontrée quand j'étais humain ? » me lamentai-je en m'agenouillant au chevet de Bella.

Esmé m'imita et me prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu l'avais rencontré à dix-sept ans, à Chicago, elle aurait porté ton deuil. »

« Je- »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre ni l'admettre, pourtant la solution est évidente. Si elle t'aime vraiment, si elle veut rester avec toi, elle sera prête à devenir comme toi. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur de vivre un amour en sachant qu'il sera éternel. »

« Tu ne regrettes jamais d'être un vampire ? »

« Non, mais j'étais morte et Carlisle m'a sauvée. Ça aurait été un autre, je n'aurais pas supporté cette condition. L'amour en vaut la peine. »

« Elle est si pure. »

« Elle ne sera pas un monstre. » contra Esmé.

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Comme toi tu ne l'es pas. »

Je grimaçai parce qu'en plus de ces mots, Esmé m'imaginait avec Bella, elle avait en tête les fantaisies les moins osées que j'avais moi-même depuis un mois.

« Carlisle n'acceptera jamais. » fis-je en voulant apaiser ma conscience.

Mon père nous avait sauvés d'une mort certaine, c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait depuis des années pour ne pas regretter de nous avoir transformés.

« Tu oublies Emmett. » me dit-elle.

« Emmett aussi était mourant. »

« Edward, il t'a sauvé parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à ta mère et qu'il ressentait déjà un lien avec toi, il était seul depuis si longtemps. Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il s'en veuille. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il te porte, il s'est si souvent dit que tu aurais du mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire. Il m'a transformée par amour et il a compris qu'Emmett était l'âme sœur de Rosalie. Nos cœurs ne mentent pas. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas encore trouvé ton âme sœur et Carlisle s'en voulait de te voir si solitaire. Tout a changé depuis que tu as trouvé Bella. »

« Elle mérite une vie humaine, d'avoir des enfants, de vieillir. »

« Et de mourir ? Que feras-tu quand elle mourra ? Et si elle souffre, pourras-tu rester loin d'elle sans agir ? »

Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre, Esmé savait que le dernier jour de Bella serait aussi le mien.

« Edward, elle est faite pour toi. Tout a une raison, tu dois enfin l'admettre. Tu es devenu un vampire pour pouvoir l'aimer quatre-vingt dix ans plus tard. »

« Je doute que dieu interfère dans les relations amoureuses des vampires. »

« Écoute-toi parler, tu es athée puis croyant quand ça sert ta cause. »

« Elle est parfaite. » murmurai-je en souriant tristement.

« Et elle t'est destinée, j'en suis persuadée, affirma-t-elle. Laisse-la décider. »

« Elle ne peut pas savoir à l'avance. »

« Laisse-moi te poser une dernière question. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, regrettes-tu d'être devenu un vampire ? »

« Non. » admis-je facilement.

Pour un instant avec Bella, j'étais prêt à subir les tortures de la transformation encore et encore.

« Pas elle. » protestai-je encore, mais faiblement, plein d'espoir.

« Elle choisira, elle est intelligente et fera le bon choix pour elle. Et je sais que ce choix sera toi. »

Ma mère me serra une dernière fois puis me laissa seul, j'eus toute la nuit son sourire et ses pensées en tête. Elle faisait déjà les plans pour restaurer une maison à deux kilomètres de la nôtre, elle voulait nous l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage. Elle se voyait déjà rire avec elle, entendre des confidences, lui donner des conseils.

Le matin arriva et avec lui l'heure des révélations et des choix. À six heures et demi du matin je la regardai pour la première fois s'éveiller. Jamais encore je n'avais eu le courage de rester jusqu'à son réveil. Elle étira ses bras, remua puis ouvrit ses beaux yeux de chocolat. En me découvrant, elle sourit et se redressa, je n'eus pas le cœur à lui refuser une étreinte. Elle se nicha contre mon torse trop dur en gémissant de bien-être.

« Merci d'être là. » me dit-elle ensuite.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, de la transformer en vampire, de la soumettre à ma passion, de la regarder à jamais sans plus me cacher.

« Oh ! Ça n'était pas un cauchemar. » s'exclama-t-elle trop calmement selon moi.

Elle observait ma chambre, la télévision accrochée au mur d'en face, la chaine hifi à ma droite, les CD et les livres, puis la baie vitrée.

« Ton monde est si différent. »

« Tu ne connais pas encore mon monde. » annonçai-je gravement.

« Vas-tu me révéler ton secret ? »

« Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent. Mon père a contacté le tien et- »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas retourner au village ! Mon père va me renier de toute façon ! » prédit-elle.

« Parle le lui. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir je te dis. »

Je souris face à son obstination, j'aimais qu'elle me tienne tête.

« Bella, il existe un moyen moderne pour se parler à distance, sans se voir. Ça s'appelle téléphoner. Regarde. »

Je lui mis dans les mains mon téléphone, l'allumai tout en expliquant à Bella ses utilités.

« Et cette carriole de métal ? »

« C'est une voiture... Bella nous ne sommes pas en 1895. Nous sommes en 2007. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible. Non nous sommes au dix-neuvième siècle ! »

« Ton père n'avait que dix ans quand ses parents ont fondé une communauté près de San Francisco. Dans ces années-là, certaines personnes ont voulu revenir à une vie plus simple, tout partager. Ils vivaient là-bas sur quelques hectares. Ils ont simplement voulu se protéger d'un monde qui ne leur correspondait pas. »

« Alors en vrai, toutes les filles s'habillent comme Jessica ? »

« Non, nuançai-je, amusé. Jessica est un cas à part. Mais en effet, la mode a évolué. Tu veux voir ? »

Elle se leva et se dandina un peu, je devinai qu'elle avait besoin de se rendre aux toilettes, je lui indiquai ma salle de bains.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est si beau ! Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Une douche. »

Et je rêve d'en prendre avec toi, ajoutai-je dans ma tête.

« Au lieu de t'allonger dans la baignoire, tu restes debout et l'eau coule d'ici, en haut. Prends tout ton temps. »

« Tu peux me montrer comment fonctionne la... douche ? »

Je m'exécutai en me maudissant d'imaginer Bella nue sous ma douche. Elle ne m'aida pas en y restant un quart d'heure, soupirant et riant. J'envoyai un message à Carlisle et il m'indiqua que Charlie venait de se réveiller et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la lettre.

« Ton monde est fascinant. » se confia Bella après avoir revêtu les vêtements prêtés.

« Bella, accepte de parler à ton père s'il te plait. »

Je gardais l'espoir que Charlie Swan puisse la raisonner mais en même temps, j'avais envie que Bella vive plus facilement, sans toutes ces corvées qu'elle devait faire chaque jour dans ce village. Je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer le fait que Charlie ait fait passer sa femme pour morte aux yeux de tous et qu'il semblait prêt à tout pour préserver son refuge.

Renée Swan avait rejoint la communauté de ces protestataires un peu particuliers, elle était tombée amoureuse de Charlie et s'était mariée, coupant alors chaque pont avec sa vie d'avant. Cette nouvelle existence ne lui avait pas finalement apporté la paix et la joie auxquelles elle avait aspiré. Quand elle tomba malade, une banale bronchite qui avait empiré par manque de soins, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi et qu'elle voulait plus pour sa fille. Elle était partie en ville et fut hospitalisée plusieurs semaines. Charlie n'avait jamais cherché à la rechercher ensuite puisqu'il avait mis en scène sa propre mort et Bella. Il était persuadé que sa femme avait alerté les autorités, causant cet incident seize ans plus tôt. Il avait choisi de retourner dans la ville où il était né et de s'installer avec son groupe dans la forêt de Forks.

« Que sais-tu d'autre sur mon village ? Sur mon père ? » céda-t-elle à sa curiosité.

« La police est intervenue il y a seize ans, les forçant à régulariser leur situation, ça a dégénéré et il y a eu des blessés et des morts. Tes grands-parents notamment. La communauté s'est cotisée pour acheter le lieu où se trouve désormais le village, ils ne sont plus dans l'illégalité. Il y a autre chose que j'ai découvert. »

« Grâce à ton don de télépathie. »

Je n'étais même pas surpris qu'elle ait compris, juste rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas encore fui.

« Oui grâce à mon don. Ta mère n'est pas décédée. »

« Ma… mè… re ? » bégaya-t-elle des larmes dans ses yeux emplis d'espoir.

« Elle vous a crus morts ton père et toi. Elle vit maintenant en Floride. »

« Elle m'a manqué toute ma vie, je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et tu voudrais que je parle à mon père ?! Il m'a menti toute ma vie ! Je dois retrouver ma mère ! »

« Il y a tant de choses que tu dois apprendre, donne-toi le temps de réfléchir. »

À cet instant, mon téléphone sonna ce qui la surprit. Alice avait contacté Renée et accédait à la requête de Bella. Renée Dwyer était à l'autre bout du fil, je ne voulus pas m'imposer aussi je laissai Bella parler avec sa mère. Carlisle arriva peu après que je lui ai annoncé le refus de Bella. Son père au moins avait appris qu'elle était chez nous.

La mère de Bella vivait en Floride à Jacksonville, elle avait refait sa vie trois ans plus tôt. Elle raconta à sa fille pourquoi elle était partie, son désespoir en les pensant tous les deux morts et la joie quand Alice l'avait contactée la veille. Ce fut Renée surtout qui expliqua à sa fille le choix de son père et des membres fondateurs du village. Renée avait cru à leur utopie, elle s'était rendue compte que Charlie était plus extrême dans sa vision, il avait refusé qu'elle aille à l'hôpital et avait même menacé de la bannir de la communauté. Bella pleura beaucoup et posa beaucoup de questions, sa mère se sentait aussi perdue, ayant tant bien que mal continué sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres enfants et était devenue institutrice. Je perçus la tonalité deux heures plus tard quand Bella et Renée raccrochèrent, celle-ci devant embarquer dans un avion en direction de Forks.

« Edward. » sanglota mon amour, m'ordonnant ainsi de la rejoindre. Ma famille s'éclipsa, je leur en étais reconnaissant, je voulais encore du temps seul à seule avec Bella.

Elle pleura encore dans mes bras, me demanda des précisions, finalement pour se calmer elle voulut que je lui explique en détail comment un téléphone fonctionnait. Je la forçai à manger quand il fut midi et elle accepta pour me faire plaisir. Ça n'était pas fair play mais j'étais prêt à quelques entorses pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.

« Sommes-nous au moment où tu me révèles ton secret ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir vidé son assiette.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Tu as déjà beaucoup à gérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Edward, j'ai bravé tous les interdits pour toi, pour te retrouver. Que nous soyons en 1895 ou en 2007 ne change rien à mes sentiments. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rejetée. »

« Ça n'est pas à cause de toi, je te le jure. »

« Rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai une mentalité du dix-huitième siècle ? »

Mon dieu si elle savait que j'avais la même mentalité…

« Non. » la rassurai-je.

Je l'installai dans le salon, m'assis à sa droite me forçant à lui laisser un peu d'espace. Bella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Alors c'est à cause de ton secret. » déduisit-elle.

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne m'as jamais menti. »

« Jamais. » jurai-je.

Elle avait toujours très tôt décelé mes limites pour que justement je ne lui mente pas, mes silences l'avaient parfois exaspérée mais elle ne m'avait jamais forcé à me révéler.

« Et si tu me dis ton secret, nous pourrons être ensemble ? »

« Je ne peux pas vivre dans ton village. » éludai-je.

« Moi non plus. » fit-elle, déterminée.

« Tu peux y retourner, ton père te pardonnera. » lui garantis-je.

« Pas moi. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

Sa tête glissa sous mon menton, ses mains recouvrirent les miennes, je calquai ma respiration factice sur la sienne, priant pour qu'elle n'entende pas le silence dans ma poitrine.

« Tu dois jurer de garder ce secret, tu ne devras jamais en parler. Je n'ai qu'une requête, c'est que tu passes quelques jours avec ta mère avant que je te dise tout. »

« Je suis une adulte, je peux très bien me ma… Vivre sans mes parents. »

Embrasé par ses mains, mon imagination se perdit dans des méandres sensuels. Bella pourrait être ma femme, si elle devenait comme moi bien sur, elle serait à mes côtés à tout jamais.

« Je le sais Bella, je veux simplement que tu fasses connaissance avec elle et peut-être qu'ensuite tu pourras prendre une décision. »

« Entre retourner auprès de mon père ou partir avec ma mère ? s'énerva-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autres options ? »

J'aurais sans doute du l'apaiser d'un regard ou d'une étreinte, j'étais trop subjugué pour le faire. Elle me voulait tellement et si seulement j'avais accès à ses pensées, peut-être aurais-je déjà pris ma décision. Il n'y avait pas d'amour à sens unique chez les vampires, la personne dont nous tombions amoureux était autant amoureuse que nous. Pouvais-je croire à cette théorie alors que ma moitié était humaine ?

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. » plaida-t-elle encore.

Elle m'implorait de l'aimer et j'étais le pire des hommes, humains ou vampires, que de la laisser faire. Pourtant elle n'avait pas à me convaincre, elle n'avait rien à faire pour obtenir mon amour et ma vie et moi non plus, c'était même trop facile.

« Il n'y a rien de plus important que toi pour moi. » me déclarai-je, démolissant les murs que j'avais bâti autour de mon cœur.

« Tu manies si bien les mots, trop souvent tes phrases sont à double-sens. » m'accusa-t-elle en se dégageant de mes bras qui, seuls, l'avait enlacée.

Je souris parce qu'elle me souriait, sa remarque n'était pas un reproche mais plutôt ma seconde chance pour une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme. Après tout, j'étais sa troisième option, je devais plaidoyer pour ma propre cause. Si notre amour ne faisait aucun doute, ma nature pourrait tout de même lui faire choisir de rester humaine. Bella ne le savait pas mais j'étais décidé à lui demander de devenir un vampire pour moi, la perspective de la voir vieillir et mourir, aussi naturel que ce fut, me plongeait dans un désespoir profond. J'inspirai, m'intoxiquant à la limite du danger, jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, les miens le voulurent mais ne le purent.

« Je t'aime Edward, me dit-elle la gorge nouée. Peu importe ton secret, je sais que tu es l'homme à qui je suis destinée. »

« Ma douce Bella. » murmurai-je, fascinée par ses yeux soudain aussi noirs que les miens lorsque je souffrais de la soif ou de désir.

Elle attendait de recevoir son premier baiser et j'étais impatient de lui offrir le mien. Je l'embrassai plus doucement que je ne le voulais, si je m'écoutais, elle serait déjà en train d'essayer sa robe de mariée pour que je puisse... Stop ! Ma passion était, je le craignais, plus impétueuse et imprévisible que ma soif. Mon besoin pour son corps, bien plus fort que celui pour son sang, ne nous permettrait pas de longues fiançailles.

Nos baisers s'enchaînèrent dans une chorégraphie que seules nos lèvres connaissaient. Nos mains s'étaient unies et détachées pour accrocher l'autre. Les siennes s'enroulaient sensuellement autour de mon cou et décoiffaient un peu plus mes cheveux, comme pour me retenir contre elle. Mes mains étaient partagées entre ses hanches et ses joues, cette hésitation était mon alibi pour mon audace, parce qu'en voyageant ainsi mes mains caressaient l'arrondi de ses seins.

Nous soupirâmes en même temps quand les roues de la voiture de Renée crissèrent devant la villa.

« C'est ta mère, Bella. »

« Reste s'il te plait. »

« Bien sur, tout ce que tu voudras. »

Je tâchais d'être attentif à tout ce qu'elles se dirent, si Bella me choisissait elle ne se souviendrait sans doute pas de leurs retrouvailles. Un jour, si Bella renonçait à son humanité, je lui raconterais tout ce qu'elle m'avait confié sur sa vie.

Alice avait loué deux chambres d'hôtel à Port Angeles mais Bella refusa ce soir-là de partir avec Renée. Cette journée si riche en découvertes avait épuisé ma douce et elle s'endormit contre moi sur le canapé après m'avoir encore juré son amour éternel.

Carlisle insista pour que je quitte ma merveilleuse humaine un moment, les Quileute avaient envoyé leur chef pour s'enquérir de Bella. Sam Uley nous attendait à la frontière entre nos deux territoires, j'insistai auprès des miens pour y aller seul. C'était à moi d'assumer la situation et de m'expliquer. Il faudrait plaider ma cause, j'envisageais de mordre une humaine et donc de briser une trêve durement acquise.

« Où se trouve-t-elle ? » me demanda Uley quand je fus à deux mètres de lui.

« Chez nous, elle va bien. »

« Pourquoi y est-elle ? »

« Bella et moi sommes amoureux. » annonçai-je.

Il ne cacha pas son dégout et sa fureur. Comme Emmett, l'indien disait ce qu'il pensait.

« Elle est humaine ! Tu n'as pas d'âme, tu ne peux pas aimer ! »

« Je l'aime bien plus qu'aucun homme ne pourrait l'aimer. » assénai-je.

« Sa place est auprès de son père. »

« Vous étiez au courant de ces mensonges, lis-je dans ses pensées. Elle n'y retournera pas, c'est sa décision, la sienne, et personne ne peut la forcer. »

« Elle ne peut pas choisir de devenir un sang-froid, martela-t-il, le corps tremblant signe qu'il se transformerait bientôt. Elle doit retourner au village. »

Un loup s'approcha à grandes foulées, je n'étais pas étonné de reconnaître celui à qui je devais ma rencontre avec Bella.

« Nous partirons avant. » promis-je.

 _Nous devons les attaquer ce soir_ , pensa le loup.

« Nous savons que vous n'êtes que deux à muter, les déroutai-je. Nous sommes sept, ne vous sacrifiez pas. Je promets que Bella est consentante. »

Les deux me prirent au sérieux, pour autant le loup était toujours aussi belliqueux. Sam Uley tentait de trouver une solution, son premier souci était la sécurité de sa tribu.

« Je veux lui parler. » exigea-t-il.

« Elle dort. » m'agaçai-je.

 _Oui, tant qu'elle le peut encore_ , pesta le loup.

« Demain matin, huit heures. » exigea Sam.

« Elle a retrouvé sa mère, laissez les se retrouver. »

Sam pensait que Renée était morte, Charlie Swan s'en était confié auprès de Billy Black, son ami d'enfance, quand il était revenu à Forks. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce que le père de Bella avait fait pour s'assurer de la survie du secret.

« Alors le matin suivant. » trancha Sam.

Il attendait que je m'éloigne, il ne me tournerait jamais le dos. Le loup me lança un regard aussi équivoque que ses pensées.

 _Vous êtes des monstres et je vais vous détruire, l'un après l'autre._

Je lui tournai le dos, si Bella n'était pas dans mon lit, j'aurais détruit ces chiens.

Carlisle écouta attentivement le détail de ma rencontre avec le chef Quileute, il cacha son sourire quand je lui répétais mes paroles. Enfin je l'admettais à voix haute, j'aimais Bella plus que tout et j'étais prêt à la garder auprès de moi.

« Quand vas-tu la transformer ? » me pressa Rosalie.

« Je ne le ferais qu'avec son consentement et je n'aurais pas la retenue nécessaire. Carlisle ? »

Mon père hocha la tête, impassible.

« Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en danger de mort mais j'ai besoin d'elle. »

« Je le ferai mon fils. Je te le dois. Je parlerai à Bella pour lui expliquer ce qui l'attend. »

Esmé avait pris ma place aux côtés de Bella, quand je vins prendre la relève, elle me regarda avec fierté.

« Je l'aime déjà tellement. » me dit-elle en couvant du regard la belle endormie.

« Tu l'aideras ? »

« Évidemment. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. »

« Mais tu penses qu'elle voudra quand même de moi ? » la questionnai-je, anxieux.

« Elle t'aime avec son cœur, pas avec ses yeux. Elle sait qui tu es, ce que tu es est secondaire et ne peut pas te définir. »

Je ne trouvais pas de mots pour la remercier de son soutien. Elle le comprit et me sourit.

« Renée sera là à dix heures, m'apprit-elle. Quand vas-tu parler à Bella ? »

« Dans la soirée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Quileute, ils feront le bon choix. »

« C'est son choix à elle qui m'inquiète. » soupirai-je.

Esmé ne pouvait être plus optimiste aussi pour les dernières heures de cette nuit-là, je me rejouais les espoirs de ma mère, mais aussi les visions d'Alice et mes propres fantaisies. Bella parla peu cette nuit ce qui me frustra, j'aurais voulu m'assurer qu'elle vivait bien tous ces changements.

À son réveil, je lui laissai à peine le temps de me dire bonjour et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec urgence. Elle fit écho à mon ardeur, à mon impatience, à mes gémissements, à mes attentes. Nous étions inexpérimentés et parfois hésitants; alors comment nos corps pouvaient-ils déjà savoir comment se coller l'un à l'autre, nos langues se caresser, nos mains se mêler ?

Je ne sus comment j'avais pu me retrouver entre ses jambes, recherchant un contact particulier pour apaiser mon corps. Et ce contact je le trouvais mais il ne fit que m'enflammer davantage. Sa condition d'humaine nous ramena à la raison, son ventre gargouilla furieusement. En réalisant ce que nous avions failli faire, Bella porta une main à sa bouche puis se mit à rougir.

« Pardon. Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quoique ce soit. »

« Je le sais, répliqua-t-elle tendrement. Je suis gênée par ma propre conduite. »

Pouvais-je lui expliquer la violence de mon désir, ne risquais-je pas de l'effrayer ?

« Ne le sois pas. Bella, tu es si merveilleuse, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'une femme aussi pure et bonne que toi puisses m'aimer. »

« Et pourtant je t'aime, ne te crois pas indigne de moi. » me rabroua-t-elle gentiment, craignant sans doute une nouvelle volte face de ma part.

« Bella, je n'en serai jamais digne mais je te jure que je ne douterai jamais, je suis à toi. »

Elle prit ma main et la posa sur sa joue rosie.

« Edward, j'ignore comment les relations amoureuses ont évolué, mais d'où je viens, on ne donne pas son amour sans être sincère. Je te fais les mêmes promesses. Quel que soit ce secret qui t'a fait vouloir partir loin de moi, je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer. Je suis heureuse de connaître ma mère et de savoir qu'il y a un monde vaste que je pourrais découvrir. Mais tout cela ne signifie rien si je ne suis pas avec toi. »

Dans ma tête, les idées pour rendre la soirée très spéciale s'enchaînaient si vite qu'Alice, au rez-de-chaussée, me supplia de réfléchir plus lentement. Bella s'isola quelques minutes puis enfila une autre robe prêtée par ma mère. Si j'avais pu avoir accès à ses pensées, je saurais ce à quoi elle pensait en se regardant dans le miroir, en se prélassant sous la douche. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi et une fois transformée, j'aurais peut-être enfin accès à son esprit.

« Quel est l'agenda du jour ? » me questionna-t-elle une demi-heure après, en allant laver sa tasse et son assiette dans l'évier.

« Ta mère va arriver, elle voudrait être seule avec toi. »

« Elle n'en a rien dit… Oh, j'oubliais que tu pouvais entendre ses pensées. Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu peux aussi entendre mes pensées ? »

« Non, tu es la seule exception. »

« Je me disais aussi… » rigola-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as bien pu penser. » insistai-je.

« Ton secret. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Bella continua de me tourner le dos.

« L'année dernière, mon père a fait un discours. Nous pensions tous qu'il y a avait mille dangers en dehors du village, je suppose que ces superstitions n'avaient qu'un seul but : empêcher les plus jeunes de découvrir la vérité sur notre époque. Bref. Mon père a invité le chef indien de la réserve qui se trouve au nord de notre village. »

J'étais finalement soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Je n'aimais pas du tout la direction que prenait son récit. Je m'approchai néanmoins, me prouvant une fois de plus que j'étais désormais incapable de la quitter.

« Ce chef nous a parlé de différentes créatures démoniaques et d'une autre, un loup géant, qui nous protège. Et franchement, je n'y avais pas cru mais je me suis retrouvée face au loup… Bon sang, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! »

Elle se tourna si vivement qu'elle me heurta de plein fouet. Elle me regarda longuement puis posa sa main où mon cœur restait obstinément silencieux.

« Et je me suis dit que peut-être les bons étaient les méchants et les méchants étaient les gentils. »

Elle me sonda avec ses prunelles de chocolat fondu, hésitant à continuer. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire pour l'encourager à le faire sans me trahir.

« Billy a parlé de vampires, tu imagines ?! Des vampires, ceux qui dorment dans un cercueil et tout ça. » rit-elle.

« Et tu as pensé à moi ? »

« Ça correspond en partie à toi, tu es sublime, tu as ce don de télépathie, tu es rapide et fort. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sous la lumière du soleil mais depuis bien sur j'ai compris que les mythes sont faux. Mme Cope et moi en avons parlé quand tu étais absent. Elle m'a raconté plusieurs histoires de vampires mais je n'y ai pas trouvé de vraisemblances. Voilà tu sais tout, et j'ai deviné que tu ne pouvais pas lire mes pensées car sinon tu te serais moqué de moi en m'entendant. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête, mon amour. »

Elle se figea, je crus l'avoir blessée physiquement ou vexée, son sourire me rassura mais ne me donna pas d'explications. Sa mère arriva peu après, Bella accepta d'aller à Forks puis à Port Angeles avec elle à la condition que je vienne la chercher en fin de journée. Alice, qui n'avait pas vu d'impondérables dans la météo nuageuse de la région, m'encouragea à les accompagner discrètement.

Renée prit beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas submerger Bella avec cet environnement si nouveau pour elle. Parfois elles s'arrêtaient et sa mère pointait un endroit ou un objet et se lançait dans des explications souvent justes mais simplifiées. Le pire moment pour moi fut à Port Angeles quand Renée les conduisit dans un magasin de lingerie. Bella ne comprit pas l'intérêt de porter des collants ou des strings, la vendeuse s'empressa de lui mettre dans les mains un ensemble en dentelle ainsi que des bas. Cette dernière insista pour que Bella leur fasse voir et essuya un refus catégorique. Je fus déchiré entre le soulagement et la déception, en une seconde tout changea. Renée se glissa dans la cabine et je vis en même temps qu'elle Bella.

« Crois-moi les collants sont plus pratiques encore ! » partagea Renée.

« Mais à quoi ça sert que ce soit si… vaporeux et transparent ? »

« Pour émoustiller ton petit-ami bien sur ! »

« Mais… »

« Edward est si charmant, un vrai gentleman, mais il est un homme comme les autres. »

« Maman, je ne serais pas intime avant le mariage. » décréta ma petite-amie donc.

« Oui, je me doute et je comprends. »

Renée répondit enfin favorablement à ma supplique, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette cabine !

« Rhabille-toi, nous allons t'acheter des vêtements. »

J'avais cru un court instant que Renée ne voulait que gâter sa fille et en faire une accro du shopping comme ma propre sœur mais c'était en fait un moyen pour elle que de faire parler Bella. En se baladant de rayons en rayons, en ponctuant leurs conversations de « ce bleu te va à merveille » et de « il me faut absolument ce sac à mains », Renée apprivoisait Bella.

* * *

 _La dernière partie sera de nouveau en PDV de Bella et donc relatera la soirée que Edward programme… ça ne sera pas tout à fait ce qu'il aura prévu !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'évolution de leur relation ? Trouvez-vous qu'Edward cède facilement à son désir de changer Bella ? Review svp !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Désolée pour l'attente, bonne lecture, voici la fin de cette mini fic_

* * *

 **Le Village**

 **Troisième partie**

 **PDV Bella**

Ma mère était si vive et enthousiaste pour si peu, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'elle ait voulu nous faire partir de la communauté. Pourtant je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur le passé et ne pouvais pas dénigrer ce que j'avais toute ma vie durant connu et aimé. Ce monde moderne était fascinant, riche en diversités, embelli par le progrès. J'étais fière que ma mère ait repris ses études et je me dis qu'aller à l'université pourrait réellement m'aider à en entrer de plein pied dans ce présent là. Le problème était que mon éducation était insuffisante, ma mère tenta de me rassurer en disant que j'étais intelligente mais je n'étais plus scolarisée depuis mes quatorze ans.

« Vas-tu faire quelque chose contre Père ? » la questionnai-je en sortant d'un magasin.

« Je ne crois pas… Je m'en veux déjà tellement d'avoir causé votre départ. Je voulais juste te récupérer, si j'avais su que la police donnerait l'assaut, j'aurais agi différemment. »

« Je comprends. »

« Où veux-tu vivre ? »

« Je ne peux pas retourner au village, Père n'acceptera jamais Edward et Edward ne mérite pas de vivre là-bas. J'ai envie de voir le monde, de lire chaque jour un nouveau livre, d'écouter toutes les musiques du monde. »

« Et Edward ? »

« Il est dans chacun de mes projets. » affirmai-je.

« Je ne peux pas juger, commença Renée prudemment, mais il me semble que votre relation est très sérieuse. »

« Je l'aime. »

« Et il t'aime aussi, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais ça me semble si intense entre vous. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend. »

« Que me conseilles-tu ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Bella, ma chérie. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes car c'est toi qui vas devoir vivre avec tes choix. »

« J'ai choisi Edward, je n'ai aucun doute. » mentis-je.

Restait ce secret à percer.

« Nous nous aimons. » ajoutai-je plus déterminée à la convaincre.

J'avais peur qu'elle me demande de partir avec elle, malgré ses moments ensemble, je ne pouvais pas me forcer à l'aimer autant. Je l'avais cru morte et elle aussi de son côté avait vécu ces seize dernières années en portant notre deuil à mon père et moi. Étais-je égoïste de penser ainsi ? Ne méritions-nous pas toutes les deux une seconde chance d'être une mère et une fille ?

« Te savoir en vie est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie, me dit-elle en m'arrêtant au milieu de l'allée. J'ai été absente si longtemps, nous avons beaucoup à rattraper mais pas au détriment de ce que tu veux. Je dois quand même te demander si tu veux venir vivre avec moi en Floride. »

Je n'osais pas la regarder et encore moins lui dire non, je ne lui dis pas oui pour autant. Renée me serra dans ses bras et jura qu'elle comprenait.

« Tu viendras me voir ? Et tu me téléphoneras plusieurs fois par semaine ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je suppose que je pourrais te téléphoner mais aller en Floride... même dans une carriole je veux dire dans une voiture, ça doit prendre du temps. »

Elle m'expliqua qu'il y avait désormais l'avion, je me jurai de ne pas monter dans un engin voilant, quelle absurdité !

« Et tu dois parler à ton père. Lui dire au revoir. »

Je ne répliquai pas pour ne pas m'emporter devant elle.

« Il doit être si inquiet. » insista-t-elle.

« N'aie pas pitié de lui ! Il a brisé notre famille, il nous a fait souffrir ! » m'emportai-je tout de même.

« Parle-lui, pour ne pas regretter quand il sera trop tard. »

« Je vais rester avec Edward. »

« Ses parents ont accepté ? »

« Oui. » mentis-je de nouveau.

« Je devrais alors retourner avec toi à Forks ce soir et en parler avec eux. »

« Très bien. »

Carlisle et Esmé me paraissaient si gentils, je les avais à peine vus mais même si ils refusaient, Edward ferait tout pour me garder auprès de lui. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de vivre en Floride aussi ! Il était encore plus pâle que moi, ça pourrait lui faire du bien !

Je prétendis être fatiguée vers quinze heures et nous retournâmes à Forks après prévenu Edward du changement de programme. Ma mère devait reprendre l'avion plus tard dans la soirée, elle voulut donc s'assurer que je pouvais résider avec les Cullen. Ils acceptèrent et promirent de prendre soin de moi. Renée hésita puis se ravisa, mais ce à quoi elle pensait embarrassa Edward. Après des au revoir difficiles, ma mère quitta Forks avec Carlisle qui la conduirait de nouveau à Port Angeles.

« Dis-moi ce à quoi ma mère pensait. » questionnai-je Edward en séchant mes joues.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, ma main dans la sienne, jusque dans sa chambre.

« Elle était inquiète que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin arrive plus souvent encore et que tu le regrettes. » révéla-t-il.

« Oh… »

J'espérais que ça se reproduirait ! Et vite ! Mais j'avais aussi peur de trahir mes croyances, même dans ce nouveau monde, je continuais de penser que se donner à un homme était lourd de sens et de conséquences.

« Jamais je ne te forcerai, je le jure. »

Je lui dis de ne plus y penser et il me donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, me laissant insatisfaite.

« J'ai prévu un pique nique pour ce soir. » annonça-t-il alors.

Il nous conduisit dans la même clairière où nous nous étions isolés l'avant-veille. Edward avait emporté beaucoup trop à manger pour nous deux et il ne mangea rien. Je le devinai anxieux, sur le point de m'annoncer une catastrophe mais peu m'importait tant qu'il restait à mes côtés.

« Tu as remarqué que je suis différent. » commença-t-il une heure plus tard.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« Pourtant c'est important que tu saches. Je ne suis plus vraiment humain, je suis mort de la grippe en 1918. »

« Que racontes-tu ? » lui dis-je comme un reproche.

« Écoute-moi Bella, s'il te plait. »

J'acceptai en silence et il continua.

« Il existe d'autres espèces d'hommes, notamment… des vampires. »

« Vampires ? »

Comme ces créatures craintes par les Quileute ? Non c'était impossible, j'avais passé quelques heures à rejeter cette hypothèse.

« Oui, j'en suis un comme toute ma famille. » me déclara-t-il.

« C'est impossible, statuai-je. J'étais là quand Billy Black a parlé des vampires, il a parlé de démons, de monstres assoiffés de sang. Si tu étais réellement un vampire, je serais déjà froide dans ma tombe. »

À quoi rimait ce mensonge ? Voulait-il me mettre à l'épreuve ?

« Nous sommes des vampires qui ne buvons pas de sang humain, nous sommes une exception en la matière. Mais comme les autres vampires, nous sommes éternels mais mortels, nous sommes forts, nos sens sont beaucoup plus développés que ceux des humains. Nous n'avons plus de sang en nous. »

« Edward, où veux-tu en venir ? Et si tu étais vraiment un vampire, en quoi cela me concerne ? Pourquoi dois-tu me dire tout ça ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas d'une vie limitée avec toi, je veux que tu sois comme moi. Éternelle. Je ne pourrais jamais t'embrasser avec passion ou te faire l'a… ou être intime avec toi si tu restes humaine. » expliqua-t-il, me faisant rougir violemment.

« Alors fais-le. » décidai-je rapidement.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Bella, être un vampire est extrêmement difficile et la soif du sang est en permanence une torture qu'on apprend à maîtriser au bout de plusieurs décennies. »

« Si je veux être à toi, il n'est pas possible que je sois humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Edward, je ne suis pas de cette époque, je ne sais rien de ce monde, mais je peux y arriver si tu es à mes côtés. Peu importe si nous sommes humains ou vampires. »

Mon avenir avait changé du tout au tout, je pouvais rayer une à une mes fantaisies puériles d'une vie paisible et remplie dans mon village. Je ne regrettais déjà plus la perspective d'avoir cinq enfants, de moissonner les blés l'été, de me lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de ma famille, de passer les dimanches avec mon père et mon mari. Je ne trouvais plus aucun attrait à attendre sans peur ma mort, persuadée d'avoir eu une vie heureuse.

Soudain, je voulais arracher mon jupon et ma jupe et enfiler un jean et un tshirt, je ne voulais plus de mes bottines inconfortables en été mais des baskets. Je voulais accaparer Edward et ne jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus fort encore. Désormais, je serais égoïste, je ne prendrais en compte que les désirs d'Edward et plus ceux de la communauté du village. Oui le changement était radical mais naturel et pas si effrayant que ça.

Edward, lui, n'avait pas effacé cette ride entre ses sourcils, j'avais dit oui à sa requête et il n'était pas encore satisfait.

« Te transformer te causera mille souffrances, continua-t-il en me forçant à me lever. Tu regretteras ton choix, tu prieras dieu pour que tu meures. Regarde moi. »

Il fut soudain à l'orée de la clairière et sans effort apparent, il déracina un arbre et l'envoya s'écraser à plus de trente mètres. Edward ensuite se positionna à ma gauche et un rayon de soleil frappa sa peau pour la faire scintiller telle une rivière de diamants.

« Et ça n'est qu'une partie infime de ce dont nous sommes capables de faire. » révéla-t-il.

« À quoi bon me demander d'être comme toi pour ensuite tenter de me dissuader ? » m'impatientai-je.

« Parce que j'ai peur que tu me haïsses après. »

« Jamais. »

« Jure-moi de toujours m'aimer. » exigea-t-il en revenant face à moi.

« Je te le jure Edward. »

« Moi aussi, je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse à chaque instant. Je veillerai sur toi et t'aimerai plus que quiconque. »

Il lui suffit d'un quart de seconde pour s'agenouiller et me tendre un écrin de velours. Plus lentement, il l'ouvrit et me présenta une magnifique bague.

« Isabella Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« Non ! »

Je me figeai en reconnaissant la voix de mon père, je repris mes esprits rapidement, déterminée à continuer sur cette voix de l'indépendance ?

« Oui, soufflai-je à Edward en lui souriant. Je veux devenir ta femme. »

« Isabella ! »

Mon père était venu accompagné de deux jeunes indiens. Les trois lançaient des regards meurtriers vers mon fiancé, je voulus être devant lui tel un bouclier mais son agilité vampirique m'en empêcha.

« Laisse ma fille immédiatement espèce de monstre. »

« Je l'aime père, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ! » m'enrageai-je.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu vas rentrer avec moi. J'ai dit aux autres que tu étais en visite chez ton fiancé, Jacob Black, à la réserve Quileute. Ton avenir est tout tracé, tu seras heureuse. »

« Jamais je n'épouserais Jacob Black ! Et jamais plus je ne vivrais sous ta loi ! »

« Tu es ma fille, tu feras ce que je te dis. » gronda Charlie.

Les deux indiens se tendirent et peu après la famille au grand complet d'Edward fit son entrée dans la clairière.

« Sam, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. » annonça Carlisle.

« Non, le traité est clair, vous ne devez mordre personne. »

« Ça n'est pas pour qu'ils se nourrissent ! Je le veux ! » contrai-je.

Mon père courut vers moi, il aurait réussi à m'agripper sans l'intervention de mon fiancé. Il ne me laisserait jamais m'en aller de mon plein gré, il n'accepterait pas mon choix sauf si j'étais perdue, irrévocablement. Cette révélation faite, j'ourdis un plan infaillible. J'embrassai Edward sur le champ, devant toutes ces personnes. Mon père ne laisserait pas cela passer, il y avait des témoins à ma déchéance.

« Cesse ton numéro immédiatement ! Je t'ai élevée mieux que ça. »

« Il a déjà tous les droits sur moi. » mentis-je.

Mon père blêmit et Edward posa sa main sur mes épaules, il voulait me retenir d'en faire trop mais aux yeux des autres c'était comme si il me possédait, me clamait comme sienne.

« Tu l'as déshonorée ! Monstre ! » s'écria mon père.

« Je l'aime. » déclara mon fiancé sans pourtant nier.

« Tu dois l'épouser sur le champ ! » exigea-t-il.

Ne pouvait-il pas dire simplement que j'étais salie à jamais, perdue et même morte à ses yeux ? J'avais cherché sa haine et nourrie la mienne pour que tous deux nous puissions nous séparer sans regrets. Mais mon père m'aimait et avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, selon ses critères.

« Isabella, tu n'as pas besoin de précipiter les choses. » intervint Carlisle.

« Je sais les conséquences de mon choix, garantis-je. J'aime Edward et je veux rester auprès de lui, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. »

Les deux indiens tentèrent de raisonner mon père et de le faire annuler sa requête. Eux connaissaient la véracité de leurs légendes. Mon père avait laissé son ami nous mettre en garde l'année dernière sans en croire un seul mot. Il avait juste voulu effrayer suffisamment les plus jeunes pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas le monde réel. Les indiens ne cherchaient pas à se démasquer non plus, c'étaient eux les loups et il était évident que leur secret ne pouvait être révélé.

« Rends lui son honneur. » insista mon père auprès d'Edward.

« Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, me prévint encore Carlisle. Tu es certaine ? »

« Oui, je veux appartenir à votre monde, aux côtés d'Edward. »

« Quelle valeur aura ce mariage ? intervint Jacob Black, celui à qui mon père avait voulu me marier. Il n'y a pas de pasteur ou de prêtre. Charlie, ne laissez pas faire ça. »

« Je me fiche de ça, je veux juste la voir se marier, être sûr que cet homme prendre soin d'elle. » protesta mon père.

« Ça n'est pas ainsi que j'avais prévu les choses, soupira la sœur d'Edward. Viens Bella. »

Je la laissai me guider derrière un rideau d'arbres.

« Carlisle peut vous marier ici et maintenant. J'avais espéré que ma vision serait fausse, je comprends mieux maintenant. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle sortit d'une grosse valise une longue robe blanche en dentelle et un voile.

« Moi aussi j'ai un don, je vois l'avenir, mais le tien m'a souvent échappé à cause des indiens. J'ai eu une vision d'Edward et toi, ça se passait cette nuit, il t'ôtait cette robe. Fichus loups ! Edward m'a promis il y a cinquante ans que je pourrais organiser son mariage mais vu les circonstances je dois me contenter d'une cérémonie champêtre. »

Elle continua à se plaindre tandis que j'imaginais à mon tour Edward m'enlever ma robe, j'en frissonnais.

« Tu es si belle, me dit Esmé en nous rejoignant après. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours te marier à nouveau avec Edward ailleurs, comme tu le souhaites. »

« C'est parfait ainsi, je suis heureuse que mon père soit là, admis-je. J'ai hâte d'être comme vous. »

« Nous aussi, nous t'aiderons tous. » me promit la mère d'Edward.

Mon père nous attendait à l'orée de la clairière, il me prit par le bras mais ne me regarda pas une seule fois en me guidant silencieusement. La clairière avait été transformée en peu de temps, il y avait une arche fleurie, comme elle que nous utilisions au village pour les mariages. Edward portait un costume gris qui ressemblait à celui que mon père portait lors des grandes occasions. Carlisle était aux côtés de mon fiancé sous l'arche, tous deux me souriaient.

Alors que j'allais prendre la main d'Edward, je fus retenue par mon père.

« Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, chuchota-t-il. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Merci Père mais je ne reviendrai pas. J'aime sincèrement Edward. »

« D'accord. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il relâcha ma main pour la poser dans celle tendue de mon futur mari.

« Jure de prendre soin d'elle. » lui dit-il plus du tout en colère.

« Oui monsieur. »

Carlisle fit un bref discours sur le mariage et les valeurs communes que sa famille partageait avec la mienne. Il prononça ensuite les formules traditionnelles, je devins Mme Cullen en quelques minutes.

Mon père m'étreignit longuement avant de repartir avec les deux indiens. Carlisle avait pu sauver la paix mais nous étions sommés de partir de Forks dès le lendemain et de ne jamais y revenir.

Seuls dans la grande maison, ma nuit de noces ne fut pas celle que j'espérais. Edward m'expliqua qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour me faire l'amour mais me céda pour quelques caresses. L'exploration de nos corps nous occupa le reste de la nuit. Entrecoupées de serments d'amour et d'aveux sensuels, ces caresses nous laissèrent affamés et frustrés.

À l'aube, je dus quitter les draps et les bras de mon mari. La famille de vampires œuvra à toute vitesse pour vider la maison et tout charger dans de gros camions. Je décidai de garder les vêtements que je portais en fuyant mon village seulement trois jours plus tôt, je les enfermai dans une petite malle sans l'intention de l'ouvrir un jour. Edward m'avait dit que ça ne serait pas une faiblesse que de penser au passé. J'enfilai un jean, un tshirt et un pull, des baskets, je laissai mes cheveux libres, sans tresses ni épingles. À dix heures du matin, je montai en voiture avec mon mari, je quittai ma vie, le village, mes amis à jamais.

« Tu pourras téléphoner à ta mère au moins. » me dit mon mari quand nous dépassâmes le panneau de Forks.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, elle ne te forcera pas à la revoir, elle a compris, je ne sais comment, qu'elle t'avait retrouvée pour te perdre à nouveau. »

« Je ne veux pas trahir le secret. »

« Je sais mon amour, un jour nous lui ferons croire que nous sommes morts tous les deux. Je suis désolé Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas continuer à vivre à l'écart, avec le poids des secrets, tu devras encore mentir. »

« Ça ne sera en rien comparable avec ma vie au village. »

Il hocha la tête, acceptant mes certitudes et serra plus fort mes mains dans l'une des siennes.

 **_oOo_**

Dans une petite maison nichée sur le mont Denali en Alaska, Carlisle me transforma en vampire, deux jours après mon mariage. La souffrance qu'il m'avait décrite se révéla bien plus insupportable, les prédictions d'Edward furent justes. Coincée trois jours dans mon corps mourant, je fus la proie des flammes et voulus mourir. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier mais ce fut ensuite si simple de ne pas y penser quand avec mon mari je courais, chassais quand je le regardais, l'embrassais, lui faisais l'amour.

 **_oOo_**

 **Deux ans plus tard**

« Bella, si tu ne te concentres pas, j'arrête. » râla Kate.

« Ok, promis. »

« C'est toi qui as voulu que je t'apprenne. » insista-t-elle alors que je ne pensais qu'à rejoindre Edward dans notre chambre et ravager son corps.

Kate m'apprenait à contrôler mon don, aussi bien pour étendre mon bouclier que pour l'enlever, elle avait réussi à garder nos expérimentations secrètes, Edward ne se doutait de rien.

« Tu as réussi à tenir deux minutes, c'est bien. » me complimenta-t-elle une heure plus tard.

« C'est amplement suffisant pour le moment. » décidai-je avec impatience.

« Bon anniversaire de mariage, à un de ces jours. »

Je ne fus même pas gênée de l'allusion, ma réserve naturelle avait perdu la guerre contre mes pulsions. Je ne connaissais plus la subtilité quand le manque de sexe obscurcissait mes prunelles dorées. Je voulais passer des semaines, des mois même, à fêter mes deux ans de mariage avec Edward.

Mon mari partageait mes besoins et mes envies, lui aussi avait eu du mal à gérer son désir pour moi. Les membres de notre famille, rassurés de mon contrôle sur ma soif de sang, avait déserté à cause de ma soif pour le corps de mon âme sœur.

« Je déteste quand tu me quittes pour travailler avec Kate. » me reprocha Edward en déchiquetant ma robe.

« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai été aussi assidue ces derniers temps. »

« Je ne te libère plus, c'est fini. » continua-t-il férocement.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« Je ne te laisserai même pas chasser, je veux te garder là, comme… ça… »

Il soupira quand son sexe m'emplit complètement. Grisée, j'en oubliai presque mon cadeau. Je me concentrai difficilement tant ses aller retour en moi avaient le don de me faire perdre la tête. Edward se stoppa quand mes pensées envahirent son esprit.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Encore ! »

Je lui montrai la première fois que je l'avais vu, je lui fis ressentir la fascination que j'avais eue aussitôt pour lui. Ensuite il put entendre les pensées amoureuses qui m'avaient submergées quand il m'était revenu un mois après notre rencontre. Il m'embrassa violemment, rompant le film de mes souvenirs.

« Ne m'interromps plus. » le grondai-je.

« Merci mon amour. »

« Je dois encore m'exercer. »

« Avec moi, désormais tu ne vas t'exercer qu'avec moi. » exigea-t-il.

Le temps défila sans que nous nous en souciions. Un jour que je repensais à ma vie d'humaine dans le village, Edward cessa de me faire l'amour pour me questionner encore sur cet endroit où j'avais grandi, s'extasiant des images qu'il captait depuis mes pensées.

« Tu regrettes ? » me dit-il.

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Tu pourrais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

« J'ai cru que je passerais ma vie dans ce village, je me suis forcée à aimer cet avenir. »

« Et vivre sans rien au milieu de l'Alaska ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la cabane à peine plus grande que ma chambre chez mon père.

Je m'étais crue riche au village, sans jamais avoir faim, sans jamais avoir plus que les autres. Je ne me sentais pas pauvre désormais alors que je n'avais plus rien, je n'avais besoin que de lui et de sang frais.

« Où nous sommes n'a pas d'importance tant que nous restons ensemble. » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

J'étais riche de notre amour, je n'avais pas envie de passer mon éternité dans une maison luxueuse comme les autres membres de ma famille, je n'y voyais pas l'intérêt.

« Un jour j'aurais assez de contrôle pour que nous soyons des nomades toi et moi. »

Edward rit tout bas, pas étonné par mes paroles.

« Ensemble pour l'éternité. » me promit-il.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Dites-moi vite si ça vous a plu! Merci et à bientôt_


End file.
